Sir Johan (LD Stories)
Sir Johan (formerly Squire Johan) is a character from the original comic books and cartoon series. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information In the first mainstream comic published in 1952, Johan saved the life of Count Tremaine. Tremaine later repaid him by becoming his mentor when the King appointed Johan to become a squire. At some point during the cartoon show, he was promoted to a knight, and so he is first introduced in the LD Stories with his common title, "Sir Johan." Personality Johan is the archetypal hero: he is methodical, observant, honest, courageous, humble, chivalrous, and empathetic towards all creatures great and small. He is known for assuming people are good unless proven otherwise and will quickly step forward to defend anyone who is in danger -- even if it means putting his own life at risk. He is overall a cool and collected individual, only showing aggression towards known villains, although he can be aggravated by reckless behaviors in his friends or family. Relationship with Peewit Johan met Peewit when he was trying to look for a Goblin that was terrorizing people in Boulder Woods -- this was really Peewit who only played around with people in order to get food. At first he found Peewit to be an irritating thief, but after suggesting that he should work for the king as his Joker, Peewit took the job. The two become good friends after Peewit helped save Princess Savina and started living in the castle. Johan is rarely seen without Peewit whenever he makes trips outside the castle. They are close friends, even if Peewit can be irritating, and watch out for each other working as a team to save the day. Relationship with Count Tremaine Johan first meets Count Tremaine in the comic story, "Basenhau's Punishment." This section will be broadened when this character is re-introduced in the LD storyline. Intimacy Throughout the storyline, Johan will set his sights on several young women. First Love Technically, his first love is Moxette, who turns herself into a human in order to pursue him. However, his attraction to her human form is lustful and he does not share the romantic feelings she has for him. She is the person with whom Johan has his first kiss. Second Love To be revealed later! Season 1 Episodes Johan is presented as a keystone character to drive the majority of the LD storyline. *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 06) -- When Peewit creates a Smurfette, Johan inspires her name and makes his friend take her to the Smurf Village. *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 07) -- Peewit accidentally turns Johan into a Smurf with a spell in an old book, and they must reverse it before sundown or else the transformation will be permanent. *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 16) -- He is baffled one day when a human Moxette appears and confesses she has strong feelings towards him. Although he tries to treat her as he would any other lady, he is distracted by her "strongly revealing" attire and seems wary of her after she steals a kiss. *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 17) -- He finds great humor when Peewit tells him that Lord Balthazar's niece, Denisa, "likes" him, and -- being the soft-heart he is -- advises Peewit on how to best handle this situation. *'The Thief of Boarsford' (Ep. 18) -- Johan meets a strong-willed young lady in the forest who has run away from home. Later, she seeks to clear her name after being accused of stealing the amulet on her wrist, so he and Peewit help her bring the true thief to justice. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Johan is put to the ultimate test of courage, selflessness, and morale when he is turned evil by Gargamel and his apprentice, Scruple. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette Johan first meets Moxette in "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Season 1 When they first meet, he finds her constant impersonations to be annoying and comments on her having "moxie." Peewit decides to name her "Moxette" before she is brought to the Smurf Village. After having Papa Smurf perform the True Blue Spell on, Johan finds her more appealing and now hopes Peewit will be a good father figure to her. During the few times they cross paths in Season 1, they have a basic friendship, which is strengthened in "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake" by her helping him defeat rogue criminals in the forest, and then have him returned to his human form. It is not until "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love" that he realizes she has a crush on him, which he does not reciprocate. Initially, it is insinuated that he is attracted to her physical human appearance, but after she confesses her love and manages to kiss him, the attraction wanes. Later in "Kiddie Crushes," he tells Peewit about their kiss; by then, they both understand that he is not interested in her romantically. When questioned by Princess Savina, however, Johan falters and the scene cuts away before he responds. Relationship with Falla Cye Johan first meets Falla in "The Thief of Boarsford." Season 1 Pending... Season 2 Pending... Season 2 Episodes Johan becomes a recurring villain in Season 2, frequently cavorting alongside Gargamel and Scruple. Gradually, though, he reveals his true colors in various efforts to improve life in the hovel. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He is the main subject of interest for Moxette, but only makes a brief appearance at the end. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He is a supporting character being led by Gargamel when they seek out Falla, and is taken down by her by the end. *'Good Knight, Moon' (Ep. 6) -- Pending... *'Skipping Stones' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' (Ep. 13) -- Pending... *'A New Squire' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- He is the main villain alongside Scruple carrying out Gargamel's plans, but proves his intentions were good all along. *'A Hovel is Not a Hospital' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Befallen Breckenridge' (Ep. 24) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Blue is the Moonstone' (Ep. 28) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 32) -- Pending... *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 36) -- He is mentioned by Brainy while talking to Moxette, but makes no appearance. *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 37) -- In Brainy's Imaginarium setting, he appears alongside Peewit as a supporting character. *'A Gift for a Knight' (Ep. 39) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Relationship with Josten Lancaster This section is being rewritten and under construction to match the storyline. Coming soon! Appearance Johan has black hair, standard black eyes, pale skin, and a masculine figure. He stands about 5'9" in American measurement. *'Season 1' -- Based on his original design, he wears a gold tunic with a white collared, long-sleeve undershirt, dark brown waist-belt, and red leggings. His shoes are dark or light brown depending on which format he is being used in (cartoon or comic), and sometimes he wears a blue cape with gold clasps. His sword is usually without a sheath attached to his belt on his left hip. *'Smurf' -- During "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake," he is temporarily turned into a Smurf. Aside from being blue and three apples tall, he wears a black Smurf hat, cool grey cape, white trousers, his usual gold tunic and white undershirt, brown waist belt, and his sword and sheath are attached to said belt. *'Season 2' -- After he is turned evil in Story One, he wears a midnight grey elbow-length-sleeve tunic, which is slighlty torn at the edges, a black waist-belt with a gold buckle, and white leggings. His dark brown flat shoes are replaced with mid-calf black boots with a steady 1/2" rise. He sometimes sports a long, dark red cape with torn edges, a common villain's collar, and the clasp at his neck has the Black Widow symbol. His eyes change to match his cape, hair becomes slightly unkempt, and skin turns slightly paler. He also receives a new sword of gold, which is longer, and the hilt is pointed on the edges towards the blade. The tip of the handle is round. Voice Actor(s) Michael Bell was his voice actor in the original cartoon show. A younger choice would be Phil Lamarr speaking with an Old English accent. He is the voice of Jack in Cartoon Network's popular animated series, Samurai Jack and its 2017 revival series. Trivia *In the cartoon episode, "The Cursed Country" (canonically the first time Johan & Peewit meet the Smurfs), he takes charge of the scene in which Smurfette and Hefty are presented by stating the King's law and setting them free. This will be a reference point. *Some might estimate Johan's age to be around 15 to 16, due to him being very mature compared to Peewit, and he looks older. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he is 16 years old when introduced. This means he is two years older than Falla, five years older than Peewit, and only one year older than Princess Savina. *The comic book stories initially were only about Johan; it wasn't until the third album that Peewit appeared. Even after the Smurfs' popularity overshadowing these boys, they have remained Peyo's personal favorites. -- Smurfs Anthology Volume 1 *He is right-handed, as demonstrated by keeping his sword on the left side of his belt. *His birthday is July 9th; by the time Story Two occurs, a year has passed and he is 17. His zodiac sign is Cancer. Additionally, is birthstone is Ruby. It is a stone that is believed to aid wearers in protection against evils, strength and courage, and passion. *His greatest fear is flying. The reason for this is unknown by his friends. *During his villainous reign, he keeps a personal booklet that he only uses while returned to normal, and then hides it again until later. Once he is free of this evil curse, he continues to use it. *He favors black tea such as Earl Grey and English Breakfast. *In a non-canonical fanfiction, The Royal Faux, Johan is confronted by Peewit and learns of a villain planning to overtake the King's castle disguised as a horse, and that he originally looked like Sir Josten to conceal his identity. However, Johan notices that something rather bizarre has happened to his best friend, but saving the kingdom is their first priority. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:British accents Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Residents of Gargamel Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Residents of The Good King Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Characters under magic spells Category:Leaders Category:Heterosexual characters Category:LD Stories characters Category:Multiple media universe imports Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:Characters with black hair